Days together with the one I love
by MSamthebest
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki a friendly, nice, and clumsy guy in one of the schools in Konoha Academy. But one day he meets Sasuke Uchiha. The "Prince" of the entered academy. Two boys that are different from each other. Will they be friends or will they hate each other or something else. SasuNaru.
1. Is it Fate?

**Summery:** Meet Naruto Uzumaki a friendly, nice, and clumsy guy in one of the schools in Konoha Academy. But one day he meets Sasuke Uchiha. The "Prince" of the entered academy. They soon grow a good friendship but soon one of them will want to change to the next level. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and all characters. All I own is the idea of this Fan Fiction.

**Chapter 1:** Is it Fate?

"Naruto wake up already, were going to be late." said a well known voice to me. But I couldn't get up, am still too dip in my sleep. But then the voice got louder and said. **"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!"**

It woke me up and first I didn't know what's going on, also where I was. "W-what happen? Where am I?" I can feel that my eyes aren't used to the light yet, but the moment that it did. I saw the face of my roommate. He had a mad looked on his face. "(Yawn) Oh! Good morning Kiba." I said.

"Well look at that. You woke up ten seconds earlier then on Saturday. Good for you Naruto." said Kiba. "However you are still going to be late and I can't wait for you. Am sorry but am leaving, bye!" Kiba said that while walking out of the room. I looked at the clock and it read 7:21 am.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AM GOING TO BE LATE!" **I scream. Oh hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Am a student in Konoha academy, one of the best academies in Japan. The academy is different from others. Instead of one school it has two. Am going to the Jinchuuriki High School it was more suitable for me to enter. And theirs the other school called Akatsuki High School, that school was really not an opinion for me.

The Akatsuki School is for really higher class students. That means students that come from wealthy families, and the Jinchuuriki School is for lowered high class and those who got a scholarship to go here. That's how I got into this school. I come from an middle class family, if I didn't get good grades in middle school and pass the scholarship test I won't been able to enter this academy. Since this is an academy I have to wear a uniform, my uniform is a white button shirt with short sleeves. Over it a sweater vests with a white and pink-orange checker pattern. With a cream color pants.

This is the same for girls, expect for the pants. The have to wear a skirt with the same checker pattern on the vest. That's for everyone who goes to the Jinchuuriki but the uniform at the Akatsuki is different. They have to wear a dark blue blazer with a light blue button shirt. It comes together with a black tie, and the pants that match the blazer.

Since I go to the Jinchuuriki and stay at the Jinchuuriki boy's dormitory. I don't talk to nobody at the Akatsuki School. All my friends that I talk to are at the Jinchuuriki School. The only time I see people that goes to the other school is in the morning and after noon. The reason why is because both schools are on top of a huge hill top. As for the dormitories their found at the bottom of hill and to get to the schools you have to climb these huge stares. Half a mile up the stares, the students from different schools go their different ways. Have to climb an-other half mile to get to those schools.

I was running late and it takes me 20 min to get to school. Am always late for school and school starts at 8:10. I got dress, brash my teeth grab my bag and looked at the clock. It read 7:29. This means that I have 40 min left to climb a mile long stare and eat breakfast before school starts. I run to the stares and started to climb them. I usually climb them with Kiba but I remember why he had to leave early this morning. He was a sign the morning duty today. I was almost at the half way point when I notice two of my friends there, Ino Yamanaki-chan and Shikamaru Nara-sempai. They both go to my school, Ino-chan is in my class 1-N while Nara-sempai in an upper classmen. He goes to classroom 2-N. They were talking and then Ino-chan spotted me. Nara-sempai turn and Ino-chan said, "**Naruto-kun! Hello, climb faster!" **I tried to but these girls were in the way and I couldn't get pass.

"Um… executes me can I pass?" I said. But then one girl who knows the rest came up and bumped into me, causing me to lose my balances and started to fall backwards. As I looked up I notice that both Ino and Shikamaru, I read there lips and they read "Naruto". I was sure I was going get badly hurt but then some grab my writs and pulled me into their arms. I was shocked and relief when this person saved me. I look up to my savor and I was surprise when I knew who it was. I was about the say the person name but then I was beaten to the punch by the girls around us.

**"Oh my god! It's Sasuke Uchiha-sempai." **

**"It's Uchiha-sama, its Uchiha-sama!"**

**"He's so hot this morning."**

All the girls were around us kept say that Uchiha-sempai was here, how attracted he was and how cool he was. I was shock that he was the one to save me, he then look at me and ask me, "Are you alright?" I shook my head to say yes and then looked down. As I was looking down I notice that a bag was on the ground and it read Sasuke Uchiha on it. He must have dropped when he save me.

"Oh… am sorry. You had to drop you bag because of me. Here let me clean it for you," I said when I picked up Sasuke bag and dusted it off from the ground. As soon as it was clean, I gave it back to its owner. He took it back.

"Be careful now," he said while he was stared climbing the stares and I then I said.

"Thank you Uchiha-sempai."

After that my two friends who were at the half way pointed came down to see if I was alright. As they were coming down, Ino-chan stops for a second to see Sasuke and then kept climbing down. As they were both around me checking on me, we then started walking to our school.

**_30 min's later:_**

We were in my classroom. I was telling my friends how I was lucky I was and how relived I was. Then I turned to Ino-chan and then she said. "I can't believe you got to be in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha-sempai, the "Prince" of this academy. He is the perfect man of this school. Many girls have fallen in love with him and many guys idolize him. Sasuke Uchiha has all the uniqueness of the four elements." Shikamaru and I looked at each other with a what-is-this-girl-talking-about-look. "He has the wisdom of water, the coolest of the wind, the strength of the earth, and the hottest of fire. No one has this only Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah… whatever, but I did heard that many girls have fallen in love with this guy. Also not just girls," said Shikamaru. It took me a sec to realize what Shikamaru-sempai just said.

"I have known that Uchiha-sempai is the most popular, rich, sporty, and liked from both schools. But that about him being loved by both sexes, are you sure about that," I asked him?

"Oh! Yeah many people have fallen in love with Uchiha-sempai; they even have confessed their love and or papooses to him. A lot of different kind people. From millionaire's daughters to CEO sons. This week alone 4 guys and 19 girls have confessed their love to him. But if you want to know about the papooses, well it's been 3 guys and 30 girls who have done that," said Ino-chan.

"That what I heard. Also that story about him when he was a freshman," said Shikamaru

Both Ino and I turned to each and then looked at him. "Well since you two are freshmen, it's no surprise you two don't know about it. Well the story goes like this. You see, last year he had this sensei who fell for him," said Shikamaru-sempai.

**"WHAT!" **said both me and Ino?

"Yeah, you see it was the last class of the day and his sensei walked in. The moment she saw him, to her it was love at first sight. Uchiha-san didn't notice this but as the year pass by the sensei kept her feelings breaded. But one day she was talking to him after school about him achieving the highest scored on a test. But then this girl who wanted to talk to Uchiha came in. She asked him to come out into the hallway so he did. His sensei packs up her things and then she was going home. When she was going to turned she notice him talked to the girl and she overheard their conversion. The girl confessed her love to Uchiha. The sensei knew that many girls have done this to him over the year. But she never saw one of the girls doing it. After the girls confessed she kissed Uchiha. The sensei got really jealous. After the kiss, Uchiha turn the girl down. The next day, the sensei told Sasuke Uchiha to meet her after school again. They meet and Uchiha-san was wondering why she called him there," Shikamaru-sempai said.

"Wait. This sensei got jealous and then she told him to meet him after school? How old was she anyway?" ask Ino-chan.

"She was 27 years old. When they were alone she started telling him that she felled in love with him the day she saw him. Of course he was surprise. She was happy that she told him, she walked closer to him and then she kissed him. After that she was taking off both hers and his closes, but he pushes her off of him. She looked at him and then he said 'Listen, many girls have told me about their love and I always told them no. But listen you are my sensei. You and I can never be.' She looked at him with a no-he-is-not-doing-this-to-me look. He left her there. The next day she found him and they were alone. She told him that they had to meet again and she wanted them to be lovers. He didn't and he knew if she wouldn't stop her attempts to be his lover. He had to report her. To him having a sensei who fallen in love with him is just troublesome. So he reported her, after school his sensei was waiting for him. She heard footsteps outside the door. She standup but then she saw the head master Tsunada-sensei. Uchiha-san was standing right behind her, Tsunada-sensei told her that it was wrong for her to have a relationship with her student and fired her. This hold story spread like wild fire at both schools," said Shikamaru-sempai.

I was amazed by such a story. I read manga and seen T.V. shows that say that if a female sensei is in love with a male student. The male student would want to have a relationship with her too. But to think that Uchiha-sempai turned her down, it proves that he is a good person. "WOW! I can believe such a thing happen over there. Am glad he turns the old hag down. That mean I still have a chance of love with him." said Ino-chan.

"So your one of Uchiha groupies too," said Shikamaru-sempai with a smirk. Ino-chan turned at him with a mad stare. Then the door slide open with Kiba to open it.

"Oh! Hey Naruto, so you made it after all," said Kiba.

"Yeah, I did," I said. Ino-chan turned to Kiba with a mad look.

"Kiba, you should have walked with Naruto-kun. He almost fell down the stares this morning," said Ino-chan

"What!" said Kiba?

"Am o.k., if it wasn't for Uchiha-sempai. I might be in the hospital right now," I said.

"Wait… Did you just say that Sasuke Uchiha help you from falling this morning," ask Kiba.

"Yeah," I replayed.

"I hate that guy! He has all the girls from both schools in love with him. I can even fine one girl who is not taken that's in love with the guy," said Kiba. As soon as Kiba said that Ino-chan smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For talking crap about my MAN," said Ino-chan.

"Well I have to go class right now. Oh Ino, listen. I heard that Uchiha-san is having tennis match this free-period; you can drool over him then. Bye," said Shikamaru-sempai. I think he told her that so she would be distracted and won't hurt Kiba and it work. I turned over to her and saw she was happy about it.

**_2 hours later:_**

Ino-chan dragged me and Shikamaru to the Tennis field closes to Akatsuki. There were many girls cheering for him. I looked over at Uchiha-sempai and saw he was really giving all he got into this game. I can see why he's really love and idolize by many. Ino-chan had a total love look in her face the enter time she looked at Uchiha-sempai. "Even thought, I knew that many girls are in love with him. It still amazes me that all these girls are here. It just proves that guys like him do exist in this world," said Shikamaru-sempai.

"Right, even guys here have fallen for him. That's what you said right," I ask?

"Oh yeah, many guys have fallen for him. But not one of them really were suited for him," said Ino-chan.

"So, what you are saying is that if Uchiha-san is gay you know what kind of guy would be good for him," asked Shikamaru-sempai.

"Yup. You see, Uchiha-sempai is by no means a uke. He is defiantly a seme, and a uke needs to be someone who is really cute. Like… like Naruto-kun," said Ino-chan. I was taken back from that and saw that both Ino-chan and Shikamaru-sempai looking at me. They were both shaking their heads saying yes. "You see Naruto-kun; you have that vive from you that says 'please protect me' and that screams uke. Also taken to a count of your adorable face with those three birth mark whiskers. That makes you a cute little fox or cat. That helps me prove my point here," said Ino-chan

"Don't forget his body status, he's thin and has a girl like figure. Oh and his height also. Sasuke Uchiha-san is like six feet tall and you are 5'4 right," said sempai.

"Yes Uchiha-sempai is 6 feet. He is nine inches taller then Naruto-kun. Which makes him a good male partner for Uchiha-sempai," said Ino-chan. I was embarrassed by what they were talking about. I mean me a guy who would fit the good love partner for Uchiha-sempai. But then a girl walked by with pink hair. When I saw her she looked really pretty. She was wearing the Akatsuki uniformed. The girls have to wear the same thing as the boys but with a skirt and ribbon.

"Well if isn't Ino-pig," said pink haired girl. Ino-chan had a look on her face saying that she knew who it was and was annoyed by the person.

"Big Head Sakura, I should have know that you would be here. You are one of Uchiha-sempai personal shadows. You are such a stalker," said Ino-chan. The girl name Sakura was mad, you can tell by the vain that was popping out of her head.

"Whatever, anyway what was that I was hearing about Sasuke-san's good male partner," said Sakura.

"What's to you? Huh," ask Ino.

"Anything that involves Sasuke-san and his partner is important to me. I won't stand for anyone to be the lover of Sasuke-san if it's not me," said Sakura.

"Keep telling yourself that. As for the whole male partner thing. I was having a conversation with my friends that my friend Naruto-kun would be a perfected uke for Uchiha-sempai. He is so adorable," said Ino while pointing at me.

"Hamm… he is cute. But no way in hell is Sasuke-san gay," said Sakura. I notice that this girl has been talking about Uchiha-sempai as she was really closes to the guy.

"Umm… executes me but are you one of Uchiha-sempai friends miss….," I ask?

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno. I'm a second year student here at the Akatsuki. Who are you exactly," ask Haruno-sempai.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me just Naruto-kun," I said.

"Well, to answer your question. Sasuke-san and I known each other, since kindergarten. Our families have known each other longer then that," stated Haruno-sempai. She then looked at Ino-chan with a smirk and said. "As well, as the same class even."

"Stop rubbing my noise with that," said Ino-chan.

"Well Naruto-bozu asked me a question and I answered it," said Haruno-sempai. A few seconds later a lot of girls were cheering for Uchiha-sempai. We turned and saw that he won the game. Both Ino-chan and Haruno-chan were happy about his victory. "One day, Sasuke-san will be my husband. Only I can have that kind a man," said Haruno-san.

"I agreed with that except for the part about him being your husband. Other then that, I total agreed," said Ino-chan with a smirk. The whole comment made my sweat drop. Both of them were looking at each other with an if-you-don't-leave-I'll-kill-you-look. I turned back at the game and saw Uchiha-sempai leaving. He was so sweaty and tired. As he was walking he turned my direction and him and I looked each other in the eye. It was for a split second but I swear he looked at me like he recognizes me. I don't know why but I can feel that my face getting a little red. He then continues to walk away.

**_2 hours later:_**

My stomach was staring the growl and then I looked at the clock. It read and it said that lunch break would be in 5 minutes. I was so happy, I didn't know why but I was feeling like something good would happen soon. I looked to my left and saw that Kiba was sleeping; he used his book as a cover from our sensei. Then I looked at Ino-chan who sits right in front of Kiba. She was looking out the window, I turned my head a little to see what she was staring at. I saw and it was Akatsuki. _'She probably day dreaming about Uchiha-sempai' _I thought. But right after I turned to pay attention to the sensei. Our sensei turned towards Kiba and Ino-chan. "Miss Yamanaka would you pay attention and **Mr. Inuzuka wake up!**" I giggle at my two friends when my sensei was scolding them. I looked at Ino-chan and she was blushing in embarrassment. Kiba was just looked like he didn't know what was going on. 

Right there the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Everyone in class got up, I got up and ready to walk with my friends to eat lunch together. "Sorry guys but I have club lunch meeting today so I won't be able to eat with you guys. Sorry again but bye am late!" said Ino while run to her club. I turned to Kiba.

"Sorry dude but I have to go for practice, like you know are last game was really bad so Guy-sensei wants us to train this lunch break. So bye," Said Kiba right out the door. I was disappointed that my friends had their own clubs to go to. I know that Nara-sempai has student console meet on Mondays. I guess I have to go to my secret spot. I have a spot where I go when I don't have anyone to eat with or when I want to be alone. I walked out the school building and headed for the woods. The spot is under a tree, on a small hill, in a clearing past the trees.

As soon as I got to the clearing I was hit with a cool breeze. I haven't been here for a week, I walked to the tree wanted to sit under the shade. To me this spot is the prefect place to eat lunch in my opinion. When I got up to the tree I saw someone under the shade. From what I can tell no one knows about this place. I was even more surprise when it turnout be someone I never thought in a billion years would be here.

"Uchiha-sempai?"

* * *

Well Thats my first chapter, hope you guys like it. One other thing I don't know if you notice this but am try to make this as a real school in japan. Which means that there are going to be more Kun, Chan, Sempai, Sensei all that stuff. Hope i get good comments and give me you opinion too. With i thing i can make this story better. The next chapter should be up in 5 days (I hope). So until then bye.


	2. Our Spot

Before the story starts, I just want to tell you that I know that this chapter is late. The reason why is because my internet went out and I couldn't pay it until now. So yeah am sorry about that. 2nd I want to say thank you to ** 26** and **Zakudeath. **

To ** 26 **thanks for the review and it was am first one. Other thing about the spelling and usage errors could be my computer fault or mine. I suck at things like that, but am try to catch those errors. Now to **Zakudeath**, thank you for the review and yeah I well put the meaning of what some of the words or anything that I think should explain. By the away Bozu means Kid or squirt. So when Sakura siad "Naruto-bozu" she meant squirt. So yeah thank you and on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Our Spot

I looked at the so called prince of this Academy, wounding why he is here. We just stare at each other for a minute but to me it fit like at least for a couple of hours. I had no idea what to say to this guy. I'll admit I thought that Uchiha-sempai is really cool; I mean he is loved by all the girls in both schools and he is really smart and great at sports. Am just a freshmen, who's clumsy and not that great at sports. I tried to say some thing first but I was beat to the punch. "Oh no, are you by yourself," asked Uchiha.

"Umm… yeah no ones with me," I replied. Sasuke sighed with I thought he must be relived at me being by myself. Uchiha-sempai being here has given me a huge surprise. "Umm… am sorry to bother you. It's just that I usually come here when my friends can't eat lunch with me," I stated. He then looked at me. Being around this sempai is some what intimidated to be honest; I hope that it doesn't show on my face. I have been told countless times that am like an easy book to read.

"You been coming here for a while," asked Uchiha-sempai. It took me a sec to answer that question.

"Y-yeah, I found this place in my first week in this academy. I was exploring the academy ground and how this place was amazing during the spring… time," I don't know why I told him all that. He didn't ask me how I found it. He asked me if I been coming here for along time. Am I really that kind of person who is talks to much with well-know people?

"Is that so? Well since you found this place first, I should really leave." Said Uchiha

"Oh! You… you don't leave am mean," I didn't know what to say to him. "Umm… ah… this place isn't really my place so we can both be here," I said. I looked at sempai and he looked at me with a what-is-this-boy-saying look.

"Are you sure about that," asked Uchiha-sempai

"Yeah, this clearing is petty big. Also this tree is really big and cast a huge shadow too. We can both stay here," I said.

"If you insist," said sempai. When that was settled we both sit down and enjoyed that great spotted. I wonder if that feeling I was getting earlier that made me feel that something good would happen was this. I mean having lunch with Sasuke Uchiha "The Prince" is a good thing, right? I would be lying if I say that he sitting right next to me is nothing. Looked over and saw he wasn't eating anything.

"You're not eating anything sempai," I asked.

"No, I didn't have a chance to get food," he said.

"What do you mean you didn't get a chance to get food," I asked. He then sighed and I felt like I was asking too many questions, "Am sorry I shouldn't be asking you many questions we just meted. But… since you don't have any food with you, why don't you have some of mine. I made a lot," I said. He looked at my lunchbox.

"You made all that by yourself," he asked.

"Yeah. Am not great not many things but when it comes to cooking am a genus," I said with a touch of pride in my voice.

"I see, well if you are sure then yes. Thank you very much," thanked Sasuke. He took some of my food and when he tasted it. His eyes widen when he eat it. He was making a sound like it was something he has never tasted before. "Your right, you are a genus when it comes to cooking," said Uchiha-sempai.

"T-thank you, I always make a lot because my roommate is always mooches off by bonton. But he will never learn so I just make more food," I said.

"Well am glad that you made so much food. By the way I have notice that you and I have been bumping into each other three times today," Uchiha said. I can believe that he realized that am the one who he had to save this morning, I felt so embarrass my face turned red. "I mean this morning was a total accident, which it was that girl who bummed into you fault. Then at the tennis course, what were you doing there. Are you following me?

"Oh no! You see at the tennis course my friend Ino dragged me and a sempai to your game," I said.

"Ino Yamanaki," Sempai said.

"Yeah, she a friend of mine. So do you know her," I asked.

"Yeah, really well. She one of the worst of them all, her and Sakura too. They are major fans of mine appareling," said Sasuke.

"Well yeah, Ino-chan is really a big fan of yours. She even told me this morning that you have all uniqueness of the four elements. I think she just made that on the spot," I said. Uchiha-sempai looked at me with what-the-hell-is-that-look on his face.

"What uniqueness?"

"Well if I remember right she said that you have the wisdom of water, the coolest of the wind, the strength of the earth, and… well she also said you have the hotness of fire," I felt embarrass to say that and when I sleeplessly looked at sempai I can tell he felt awaked.

"Well that's a new one I never heard that before. So do you agree with her," asked Uchiha. I didn't know how to answer that question. I really then know what to say.

"Well I do think you are really cool. You also have really high marks on test I hear too, which mean that you're really smart. Also when you saved me this morning you must have been really strong in doing that," I said. This next part of what I was going to say was really embarrassing to say. "And I think… that you're good looking too."

"Oh… well thank you. So are you a fan like Ino," asked Sasuke.

"Not like Ino, but I think I am. I mean, I think I idolize you. You just seem rally cool," I said with a silly grin on my face. Uchiha-sempai is just seemed to be taken all that in. I had to talk about something else because this talk is really making my face red for the thousand times today. "Oh! By the away why are you hiding here? I mean the first thing you asked me when you saw me was if I was by myself. So am just guess that you didn't want anyone to see you here," I asked.

"Well yeah, I am hiding. You see since I have a lot of fans they always want to eat lunch with me. Ever since freshmen year it started. For a while I was able to stand all of that. But half a year later I couldn't stand it so I've been hiding all time during lunch. But for each time I found a new hiding spot they soon found me. So I was scared when you showed up here I was think, _oh no they found me! I just found this place week ago and now I have to find a new spot_," said Sempai.

"Oh… I didn't know that you had to be hiding all this time. Don't you have friends that could hide you during lunch and you won't be alone," I asked.

"Yeah, but that is just too much bother to them. So I just leave them out of this," Said Uchiha-sempai. Then the bell rang that meant that lunch is over and we have 7 min to get to class for Jinchuuriki students. I stud up and pack up my lunch.

"Well I should be going now. I don't want to be late for class now. So bye Sempai," I said while walking away. But then suddenly I was grabbed by the wrist. I turned over so see Sempai. "Umm… w-what, do y-you want something?"

"Oh! Uh… it's just that you never told me your name," said Uchiha

"Oh right… umm my names Naruto Uzumaki am a freshmen," I said. "But you can call me Naruto-kun." I said then I ran of to my school and waved bye to Uchiha-sempai.

"Naruto-kun"

**_A few min's later:_**

I was running over to my school when I saw three girls from Akatsuki School over here. I was wounding why they were doing here. When I was about to enter the school building I was stopped by Ino and Kiba. "Naruto-kun there you are. We were looking for you," She said.

"Yeah, when we got back to class we saw that you were not there so we decided to look for you," said Kiba.

"Thanks guys, hey I was wondering why girls from Akatsuki are here," I asked. When I said that both of them looked outside and each had a different expression on their face. Ino's was what-the-hell-are-they-doing-here, and Kiba's was how-hot-girls-are-here-it-must-be-my-lucky-day.

We all went outside to ask them. "Umm… excuses me but why are you girls doing here," I asked.

"Well you see were looking for Uchiha-sama, he just disappears during lunch so we think he might sneak over here during lunch," said one of the three girls.

"Well he's not here, if he was one of the girls here would have seem him here," stated Ino. I looked over at Kiba and he looked crush, I guess he want one if this girls to be his girl friend. But the one person they have in mine was Uchiha-sempai and so do I. I mean if they're here that means that they closing in on Uchiha-sempai hideout.

"My friends right, I think all the girls here would have spotted him if he was maybe he's hiding in a classroom at your school," I stated. They both turned to each and said that I might be right and left.

**_After school:_**

I was walking down the Jinchuuriki stairs with Kiba and Ino. While we were walking we were also talking about our sensei scolding them before lunch break. "I mean you two should pay more attention in class more Ino and you Kiba should go to bed earlier," I said. "That way you won't fall asleep during class."

"Yeah, maybe I should sleep in just like you Naruto. That way I won't sleep in my class but instead be late for it," said Kiba with a smirk.

"Your right Naruto-kun, but I couldn't help it," said Ino-chan while stopping at the half way point and looked up at the Akatsuki stairs. "I sort a wish that I go to his school but am glad that I made friends with you guys," said Ino. I felt flattered but I looked at Kiba and he had well-am-sorry-that-were-second-best-to-you looked. Ino turn to me and Kiba and got pissed at Kiba with that looked he was given her.

"U-u-Uzumaki-kun" we heard a shuttering low voice come up the Akatsuki stairs. I looked up and saw the face of a familiar person I knew for a long time.

"Hinata-chan," I said with load and happy tone. I went up to her, I was really happy to see again. "I can't believe that you go to this Academy. What am I saying; you're really smart Hinata-chan."

"Oh… a-am n-not that sm-smart," said Hinata-chan.

"Umm… excuse me Naruto-kun but who is this," asked Ino-chan.

"Oh am sorry guys," I said. I turned to Hinata-chan. "This is an old childhood friend. Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

"Wait… did you just say Hyuga? You mean the Hyuga Hospital, Hyuga," asked Ino-chan with an amazed looked on her face. Which I didn't understand, there are a lot welled know family names here. "No affiants Naruto-kun but how do you know such a person who's from such a well know family?"

"Well you see I meant Hinata-chan when we were child," I said.

"Ye-yeah we meet w-when w-we were bo-both five years old. B-back at out ho-home tow-town," said Hinata-chan

"Right… you said that your home town is Ogose. So you're both from there? But I thought the Hyuga family is all from Tokyo," asked Kiba. I looked at Hinata-chan to see if she was going too answered by like always she is too shy to answer. I mentally laugh to myself; I remember that she was always like this. I was about to answer Kiba question but then we all heard someone's voice.

"Hinata? I though you would be in the way to the estate by now," asked a long haired boy. "Huh? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh! Hello Neji Hyuga-san or should I say sempai," I said.

"Hello, I'm surprise that you're in this academy. That uniform, so you're in the Jinchuuriki School," stated sempai. "Still I'm still surprise." Neji Hyuga is still the same as the last time I saw him. His personality is something you need to get used to. He might sound straight up mean but he doesn't mean it.

"Well I did do my best at middle school and passed the scholarship test. I so lucky to get in this good school," I said.

"Good for you Naruto-kun, well Hinata we should go now," said Neji. They started walking down the stares heading home. Hinata-chan turned around bowed and gives us a small good-bye wave.

"That Hyuga girl seems a bit teemed and that guy seems so rude. I mean how could he say that to Naruto-kun," stated Ino-chan. I didn't know how to respond to her statement. I turned to Kiba to see if he can help but when I what I saw was his face looked like he was in a serious deep thought. I wonder what he was thing about. We then went on to our way to our dorms. On the way there I started to thing that maybe that feel early of something great would happen. Maybe it was catching up with my childhood friend. But what ever that thing was, that feel is gone now.


	3. We became Friends

**Am sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been so busy finding a job and each time that I write this chapter I hated how it kept turning out. So I had to rewrite it 10 times. I'm not even joking. Also I reread this chapter 3 types and I thing I got it right now. So hopefully there are not any grammar problems. Any way enough of me on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:** We Became Friends.

"There, I'm finish with my homework, so I think I deserve dinner now. What do you think Naruto," asked Kiba.

"But Kiba all you did was copy my homework," I said with an annoyed tone in my voice. But he just ignored it and walked out the door headed to the dinner hall. "(Sigh) well a least I have few min to myself, Kiba eats so fast. Am surprise that he doesn't have a stomach ache all the time," I said to myself. I looked around my dorm room to see what I can do. My room consists of two beds both, opposites to each other and a small kitchen. When I looked at the kitchen, I realize that I have yet to make my lunch for tomorrow. I wonder what I should make for lunch, maybe a couple of rice balls, an egg sandwich and salad. I better make my lunch now so Kiba doesn't eat it.

**_20 min later:_**

Done with making my lunch and now I better hide it before Kiba comes back from eating. But now that I think about it he should be back by now? He eats really fast, I wonder if there was a big line at the dinner hall. Oh well, I better just go back and hide my lunch before he comes. I should also put my stuff together so tomorrow I won't be freaking out when I'm late. I'm just a heavy sleeper and Kiba has to (loudly) wake me up. I just hope that nothing like this morning happens tomorrow. Me tripping and almost falling, only to be saved by… Sasuke Uchiha-sempai. I'm so lucky that he was there to help. I wonder how I didn't notice him being right behind me. Well he did told me that he hides from his fans. So he must have been really good at it with all the time he's been hiding. But now he has a really safe spot now, and only I know. It's like our own little secret spot.

Wait now I can feel my face blushing right now, why do I keep blushing like all the time today. I wonder why. The only thing I was thinking about was about my spot and how sempai has to hide that's it. As soon as I think I was about to figure it out why my face was red, Kiba just burst though the door. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto where are you," ask Kiba running all over our room. He must be really excited about something to not notice that I was right there.

"Kiba! Am right here! Come down and tell me why your so… like this," I told or more like yelled at him. Kiba took a few deep breath and was about to tell me.

"Well you see, I got to the dinner hall and got my meal. I went down to a table and started eating. As soon as I was done, I was walking out and then I saw her. You know Mei Terumi-sempai. The hottest of all the sensor girls in the school. We then started talking and then she said and I quote 'We should hang out sometime, see you later,' she said that," said Kiba. I think I know who he's talking about.

"Terumi-sempai? Oh! You mean the girl that has red and super long hair," I asked.

"Yea that's her, I'm mean like wow," said Kiba. "She is so hot and she has the biggest boobs then any other girl in this school has! I wonder how it well be when we !#$," said Kiba. Right after he said that I was shocked.

"Kiba! Don't say that," I shouted at him. He then looked at me with a puzzled look and then with a smirk. When ever he smirks it's never a good reason. He starts laughing.

"Oh poor Naruto, poor Naru. When it comes sex you are still such a little kid about it. Come on man, you should be think about it 24 hours a day like everyone else does who's part of our gender," said Kiba. When he says this, I feel so embarrasses. But there might be some truth behind what he is saying though. About me because I don't think about sex at all, that's just not what I think of. When I do think of it, I just think of it for a sec and then I stop myself. I just don't want to think of it.

"Well, I don't think of it. I'm not a pervert like you Kiba," I said.

"Whatever, anyway I just remembered that all this week I have practices," said Kiba. I turned around to see what he is talking about. "Guy-sensei is going to far now! Also that son of his is such a kiss ass, he agreed to the whole week practices thing," said Kiba.

"Kiba, Lee is not Guy-sensei son," I said.

"Then how do you explain that he and sensei look so much alike. Maybe his mom and sensei meet one night. They go to one of their places and have a one night stand. They never see each other again. Nine mouths later Lee is born and he never meets his dad," said Kiba. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Kiba, Lee knows who his father is."

"Yeah and he knows that it's Guy-sensei," said Kiba. We spend like an hour on the same topic. I don't remember how we ended at all. All I know is that we ended and I don't want to touch that topic for a long time. We then heard that the 30 min curfew bell. This is clear that it means that we have to go to bed in 30 mins. "It doesn't mater if you go to sleep now Naruto. You well still oversleep again," said Kiba.

"Kiba you don't have any room to talk about. You fall asleep in class," I said.

"Yeah, yeah well I better go take a quick shower before bed time," said Kiba taking his things and walking out. I already took my shower and I don't have to worry about it. I should just go to bed.

"My most loved thing in the world, next to ramen is my bed," I said to myself. I don't think that it's weird at all. As so my head hits the pillow, I felled asleep.

* * *

_…kiss… _

I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see that it was Kiba who was shaking me. I sited up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Then I looked at Kiba.

"Naruto what where you just dreaming of," Kiba ask? I looked Kiba with a why-do-you-want-to-know look. He then comes over and grabs my shoulders. Then out of nowhere he starts shaking my whole body. "Naruto are you half-asleep or something? I mean come on wake up already,"

"Stttttttoooooooooppppppppppp shhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaakkkkkkk kkkinnnnnnggggg mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee eee," I said. Then he stops and then I got out of bed. "Now, what is it that you wanted to know about," I ask?

"What were you dreaming of? Cause you just said kiss outta nowhere. Oh! Could it be that you… no there's no way that you would," stated Kiba. At this point I was already lost to what he was saying. But what does he mean when he that I said 'kiss'? Did I say that? Kiba then said, "I can't think of anything else it could have been. Oh, Naruto am so proud of you. You had your first 'Sex Dream.' So tell me who it was?" Hm? What is he talking about? Wait did just say…

**"WAIT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAD MY FIRST SEX DREAM," **I yelled at Kiba.

"You can't trick me. I know you must have had that kind of dream, and here I was thinking that you were so pure. Man was I wrong," said Kiba.

"Kiba, I don't know what you're talking about but if you want to know I have no clue what my dream was okay," I said. I then looked at my clock and it read 7:02 which means that am not going to be late if I start getting dress right now.

**_15 min's later:_**

Right now, I don't know what it is but I'm just so happy. I guess maybe it's because am not going to be late for class (For once in my life). I'm walking up the stairs with Kiba, while he is still talking about Terumi-sempai. In way I guess he just wants some one to love. I hope that's the case here. "Only a hand full of people can come close to her sexiness and her boobs. Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Kiba. And with that my theory is wrong. We get to the half way point and notice that Ino-chan is not here. Why isn't she here I thought? Oh! That right I'm early for once.

"We should wait for Ino-chan and Nara-sempai here. Since they always wait for us. What do you think," I asked Kiba?

"Yeah… I guess. If they don't take so long," said Kiba.

"Come on, they always wait for us. It's just fair and you know it," I reply to his comment. Kiba out of nowhere started to smirk at me (like I said last night, when he smirks. It's not good).

"What's fair is you telling me what you were dreaming of this morning," stated Kiba. The only thing I'm thinking about is 'Not this again.' I turned around and see Ino-chan coming up. When she gets up she has a look on her face that reads. 'What the hell are you doing here'? I laugh a little in the inside.

"Ino! You won't believe me but our little Naruto here had his first sex dream," Kiba said. I then fall to the ground shocked that he would say that (you know how anime characters would do). Ino looks at Kiba for a few seconds and then smacks him beside the head. "Ouch! What was that for," Kiba yelled!

"For lying to my face. Honestly like Naruto-kun would be having such dreams. It's not in his nature to have it," stated Ino. I'm happy she doesn't believe Kiba and at the same time embarrass. Knowing she thinks am so innocent, I am but it's just embarrassing. I then explain why am up so early to Ino. Then the three of us got a tex message from Nara-sempai. It read 'I'm not going 2 skol, cause its just 2much of a bother 2day. So don't wait 4 me.' Then both Kiba and Ino-chan said at the same time "Lazy." I then laugh and then we then decided to go to school. Right before we were about to start go up the Jinchuuriki stairs. We hear a lot of screaming and yelling saying.

**"UCHIHA-SAMA! UCHIHA-SAMA! UCHIHA-SAME,"**

We all know what this means, the Prince is coming. I looked over at Ino-chan and she's blushing. Then I looked at Kiba and he had an annoyed look in his face. After that all the girls were moving around and then we were able to look at the target of all the affections. He was walking up the stairs but not alone. With him, he had the pink hair girl from yesterday. Sakura Haruno-sempai if am correct? She did say that, they have known each other for along time. So it's only natural that they would be walking to school together, right? I looked over at Ino-chan once again and she had a pissed off face. My sweat drop, and heard one girl say. "Haruno-san is so lucky. I wish my family was friends with the Uchiha family too." Every girl from the Akatsuki School followed Uchiha and Haruno-sempai. But all the girls from my school were just so sad that they didn't go to Akatsuki.

"Oh! It's about time. The so called prince gets a girlfriend. Now I can get a girlfr-," Kiba try to say. But Ino-chan cuts in.

**"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU UNDERSTANE," **she yelled at Kiba. Since I'm right between the two of them, I felt like she was yelling at me too. Both Kiba and I were so scared at Ino-chan burst we both felt so small right now. Ino then claimed down and started to walk up the stairs. If both Kiba and I were dogs, we would have our tails in between our legs right about now. The rest of the away was quite. None of us said anything.

We then got to the cafeteria and got our breakfast. I really needed to break the ice here; Ino-chan looks so down. I may not be the smartest guy around but you don't need to be to know why she's like this. Haruno-sempai is really close to Uchiha-sempai and she's thinking that they might soon be dating. But I know that isn't going to happen. He told me that he thinks she is annoying and so he would never date her. But he also said that Ino-chan is annoying too. So he won't date her too? That's not going to help her at all, plus I can't tell them how I know this. Then I would have to explain how I know and give away sempai's hiding spot. I can only think of one topic to bring up, but I really didn't want to bring this up. But Ino is looking too down right now. I have to do it for her, so I opened my mouth.

"Ino-chan, can you tell Kiba here that Lee is not Guy-sensei son," I said. They both stare at me with a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"Uh" said Ino.

"W-well you see," I really didn't want to revisit this topic because it well just go back and forth so many times it's tiring "Kiba was saying last night that Lee is the son of Guy-sensei. Pleases can you tell him he's wrong,"

"No because I think he has to be his son," stated Ino. My sweat drop at what she was saying. Kiba said 'in your face' at me and put out his hand up to give Ino-chan a hand five. She did give him a hand five but in an awkward way. Then (like I said) we went back and froth on this topic until the first bell rang. When we left the cafeteria I saw that Ino was back to her normal ways. While we were walking to our class, we were stop by someone with a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the student council club room is located," said the voice I turned around and saw that it was Neji. I was shocked and even more when I notice Hinata too. "Oh, Uzumaki-kun it's you?"

"Hello Hyuga-san and Hinata-chan. What are you two doing here," I asked.

"Were here to pick up something from the Jinchuuriki Council," reply Neji.

"T-t-that's r-r-right," comment Hinata.

"Oh! Hinata are you in the student council club over at the Akatsuki School," I asked. She then turned red and slowly nodded her head to say yes. I wonder why she's turning red. "Well the council room is at the top floor in north building and it should say 'Student Council' too."

"Thank you Uzumaki-kun. We should get going, shall we Hinata," asked Neji. Hinata just nodded.

"Okay, well bye. But aren't you going to be late for your class," I asked.

"N-n-n-no, y-y-you see," Hinata stuttered. "O-our school st-st-starts at 8:30." Then they both execute them self's and left. I was confuse to the matter of they're school staring later then ours. The rest of the morning was the same as always. We had our home room teacher Iruka Umino-sensei teaching us about history and the rest of the morning subjects came. In order its history, literature, music, and then English. But now its lunch time and am hungry. As soon as I turned Kiba was stuffing his food in his mouth and walking out door.

"What's that all about," asked Ino-chan.

"Well he has practices all this week," I stated.

"Hmmm… Uhh… listen Naruto. I'm so sorry but I decided to go over to the Akatsuki School to eat lunch with Sasuke. Again sorry but I got to go," said Ino running out the door. I don't know if I feel bad that she leaving me or that she won't be able to find Uchiha-sempai. But wait that means that I'm eating lunch again alone today. I guess that I should go to my spot now.

**Few min's later:**

I made to the clearing and then I just stopped. I just realize something that Uchiha-sempai might be at the tree right over there right now. I again, I would have to be eating lunch with him again. In 2 days in a row, I would have to talk with the prince. I don't know why I feel nerves but I just keep telling myself that he is a normal person that's all. I slowly walk up to the tree and notice that he is not here. I sort a feel crush now. Wait! Was I looking for to eating lunch with him? He's not a bad guy but I don't think I should feel this for someone I just meet yesterday. I push these thoughts to the deeps corner of my head and sit down to eat my lunch. Taking my first bite of my sandwich and lost all my cares in the world (not that I had any but you know what I mean). Then I heard some footsteps.

"Oh, it's… you," said the prince in a low tone. I was really surprise that he is actually here again, after I found out that he wasn't here I just thought that he won't be here no more. We stay in silent for a few min but I don't know what it is about him that makes it feel like hours. I just thought that it might be better to stay in silent for now. Even though it feels uneasy. "Well… it seems that you didn't trip this morning."

"Uh… yea. Hmmm well I really focus on were I was stepping today," I said.

"But you do know that it wasn't where you were stepping. It was that girls fault. She bumped into you," he replies. I turned since I didn't know what to say. "Are you really like that?"

"Like what," I asked.

"The type of person who can not blame others. I mean, you know what I'm saying is true. But still you blame yourself, why," he asked. I looked at him and he had I-don't-believe-this-person look. I didn't know what to say again. It seems that I don't know what to say to people now days. What's causing it? I have no clue. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be judging you Naruto-kun."

"Uhh!?" I yelled.

"W-what?" he asked. I looked at him with a extreme shock look in my face.

"Y-y-you remember m-m-my na-na-nam-name," I studded just like Hinata does when she is talking. I shake my head to stop that. "I surprise that you remember my name I mean. It's just that… I don't want to insult you but you're basally a celebrity in this academy. So for someone like you to remember someone like, a underclassmen, it's a total shock to m-m-me," I still studded a bit. "I'm sorry; I didn't want it to sound like one of those crazy fans of yours."

"It's okay. Anyways it was only fair for you if I remember you name. I mean you know my name," Uchiha-sempai said.

"Well that's because of Ino-chan. When we meet she told me straight up that she was in love with you," I said. Then I realize what I just said. "Y-y-you di-did-didn't hear th-th-that did y-y-you?" I hope that he really didn't heard what I said about Ino-chan in love with him.

"Don't worry. I already know about Ino-chan feelings towards me," Uchiha-sempai said.

"Well, I guess you should have known. She doesn't hide it that well, she was really sad this morning because of… OH! Uhh… never mind," I said. Another thing I shouldn't say to sempai. Why do I say all this stuff to him? I feel uneasy talking to him but yet I talk about mostly anything to this guy.

"May I ask why she was sad," Uchiha-sempai asked.

"Well… she saw how close you are with Haruno-sempai. Then another friend thought that you were dating her. So basically, that idea got to her and she might thing that might happen," I said.

"But that's not the case. I really don't feel anything towards that girl," said Sempai.

"But you guys a least friends right," I ask.

"Not really. Since my family knows hers, she is just a person I know," he said.

"Oh… Um? Then may I ask why she was walking with you this morning," I asked.

"She was waiting for me this morning, like the stalker that she is," he replies.

"So I guess she is your personal shadow then," I stated.

"Yeah she is and really annoying too," Uchiha said. I looked at him and then notice he didn't have a lunch.

"Hey do you want one of my sandwiches or rice balls since you don't have one," I asked. He looked at my lunch and nodded his head to say yes. He then took one and ate it. We stayed quite eating for a few minutes and then I looked at the time on my phone and it read 10 min before going back to class. Then I realize that at the Jinchuuriki School we stared class before the other school. Also that their lunch hour is earlier and longer then mine. "Uchiha-sempai do you know why your school starts later and has an earlier/longer lunch hour? I mean since this is an academy, shouldn't both school have the same time schedule?"

He looked at me and then swallowed the food in his mouth. "Well you see. These two schools weren't always part of one academy. Before, they were just two different schools. The principals were like rivals and wanted students to like their schools. Each principal want the most students. The old Akatsuki principal thought that if it school started later and a longer lunch hour people would want to go to his school. So that's why," he said.

"Wow, am sorry but can I ask you another question," I said. He then looked at me and sighed. "How do you know this?"

"Well my family has been coming to this school for years," he said.

"Oh. That explains it. Again I'm sorry about that, asking so many questions," I said.

"It's okay. I don't know why but I guess it good to have someone to talk to," he said looking away.

"Well if you need a friend to talk to, I'm here," I said. He then turned with a shock look and then I blush when I realize what I just said. "I-I-I me-mea-mean. Am sorry! I should be saying that since we have just met yesterday! **AM SORRY!**"

"It's o-okay, I guess we could be friends," Uchiha-sempai said.

**"REALLY!" **I yelled. Getting too closes Uchiha-sempai. He nodded and I blush **AGAIN! **"I'm sorry."

"It's okay… again," he said.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it and again I'm sorry that I took long on this chapter. But the next chapter won't take so long. Anyway, review and say whatever you guys think well help make this story better. Just be nice okay. :3  
**


End file.
